srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Cave of Four Spirits
General Information This is one of the quests to complete Tzal-Toalth Tips You don't need to beat all four ghosts on a single run. Prerequisites * The Shattered Skull - Part V - The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle * Once you have Tzal-Toalth, visit the Guildmaster in the Adventurer's Collective. Converse with him about 'Tzal-Toalth'. He will then tell you the location of the Cave of Four Spirits in The Withered Hills, which allows you to start the quest. Walkthrough Once at the Withered Hills, explore the area and you will find the cave. To reach the cave, you must pass a . Despite what the Guildmaster told you, you don't need to have Tzal-Toalth equipped when you enter the cave, nor when you fight the spirits. You must, however, at least have the staff in your Inventory, or else you will be unable to enter the cave. Once you reach the cave, you must battle the guardian spirits here. All the spirits have high SP, so if you plan to fight them with magic, you should have high (60+) levels and a large (35+) Nevernal Reserve. You can, however, leave the cave at any moment to rest and return later to resume your fights (that includes fleeing, but your enemy will restore its lost SP). Once you defeat one of the spirits, it stays defeated. * The first spirit is the * The second one is none other than the ghost of the Master Necromancer of Palemoor Isle: . * The third one is a chain-clad knight, the ghost of the . * The fourth and final spirit is that of an elderly mage, the . * After you defeat all of the spirits you'll get one of the gems for Tzal-Toalth, along with 64 general XP. * No matter if you have completed the staff or not, you must exit the cave, which will be empty for now. * Go back to the Guildmaster and speak to him again about "Tzal-Toalth". He will congratulate you and you will receive 1024 XP. * After you complete the staff (see A Square Opaque Black Gem if you haven't done it yet) AND talk with the Guildmaster, you must go again to the cave. An egg will have appeared. You cannot pick up the egg. * You must then return to the cave to check on the egg regularly to see it grow. This quest will appear as an event for the Withered Hills on your adventure log each day; after you visit the egg, it will disappear off the log and appear again the next day. The egg will grow over several days before hatching. The text for the egg will change as it grows (to three times your size). * You can USE Tzal-Toalth on it as many times as you want (although it's unnecessary). The effect, if any, is unknown. The egg grows the same way if you don't use the staff on it. * After the egg has hatched, the creature inside the egg will have disappeared and you will be given the word "Thulwy". Visit the Guildmaster in the Adventurer's Collective and converse with him about "Thulwy". This location will appear in Western Tysa, under Trithik Nearby Locations. Go there for Rewards * One of the gems for Tzal-Toalth * Unlocks Ghor-Tiln Category:Item enhancing quests Category:Multiple playing sessions required